1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of display panels having electric field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels.
The LCD generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the electric field generating electrodes and thereby generating an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, the alignment of liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field, and polarization of incident light is controlled. As a result, an image is displayed on the LCD.
As LCDs are increasingly used as displays for television receivers, the screen size of the LCD is becoming larger in size. As the size of the LCDs increases, the quality of the image may greatly differ depending on the viewpoint of the viewer, i.e. whether a viewer watches a central part of the screen or a right or left side of the screen.
To compensate for this difference in the viewpoint, LCDs may be curved (concave or convex). From the perspective of a viewer, curved LCDs may be classified into portrait-type LCDs and landscape-type LCDs. The portrait-type LCDs have a vertical length greater than the horizontal length and are curved in a vertical direction, while the landscape-type LCDs have a vertical length smaller than their horizontal length and are curved in a horizontal direction.